


September 25, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One scowl appeared on Reverend Amos Howell's face after one of Smallville's villains disrupted his lunch.





	September 25, 2003

I never created DC.

One scowl appeared on Reverend Amos Howell's face after one of Smallville's villains disrupted his lunch and he prepared to attack her.

THE END


End file.
